


The Most Reckless Thing

by Kalua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orichalcumshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: One day, O'Brien decides to do something that, in any other circumstance, would be a very bad idea: He makes friends with a crocodile.
Relationships: Austin O'Brien | Axel Brodie/Jim Crocodile Cook
Kudos: 7





	The Most Reckless Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanBerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Buddy ♥

“Uh, hi there.” O’Brien crouched down to be a bit more on eye-level with Karen so he’d… Appear less threatening? To a crocodile? He wasn’t entirely sure how much sense that made, but it was his best idea for now. His daddy had taught him how to deal with the caimans back at home, but that had been focused on keeping them away, not luring them. After all, those hadn’t been the pet—er, family—of anyone.

Whether it made sense or not, it seemed to work. Karen watched him for a while, then slowly started moving towards him.

“That’s it,” O’Brien said softly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Karen came even closer, until her snout was barely an arm’s length away. Knowing this would probably be among the most reckless things he’d ever done, O’Brien reached out and gently stroked her scales. He was almost surprised that his hand remained firmly attached to his arm.

Karen lifted her head a little, pressing her snout against O’Brien’s hand. He let his hands glide over it, causing Karen to make a few happy crocodile noises. If someone had told him only weeks ago that he’d ever pet a crocodile…

Even distracted by Karen, O’Brien immediately noticed the footsteps coming closer and looked up. Jim was walking towards him, probably looking for Karen.

“Hey there!” Jim waved at O’Brien before he focused on the crocodile. “Are you making friends, Karen?”

Karen turned away from O’Brien to look at Jim instead and answered. Or at least, O’Brien assumed her noises were an answer to Jim’s question.

While the sounds meant just about nothing to O’Brien, Jim seemed to understand them well enough. “Oh, really?” As soon as he reached them, knelt down to pat Karen’s back. “That’s nice.”

Karen replied with more noises, and Jim finally looked up at O’Brien again. When the sun caught in Jim’s eye, it shone like the sea on a nice summer afternoon. Even though he normally never lost his cool, this sight robbed O’Brien of the ability to speak for a few heartbeats.

~~~~~

The setting sun tinted the cliffs a warm orange as Jim and O’Brien followed the path back towards their home. Karen followed them, occasionally getting distracted by the sea birds flying overhead.

She hurried to catch up with them again and gently nuzzled O’Brien’s leg. When he crouched down to pet her, Jim followed suit, both to give his family some attention and because he was unwilling to let go of O’Brien’s hand.

“Hey, remember the first time you petted her?” Jim smiled and glanced at O’Brien. “You looked like you were sure you’d lose your hand!”

O’Brien chuckled. “Well, to be fair, she’s the first and probably only crocodile I’ve met you can touch _without_ fearing for your hands.” He was about to return his attention to Karen, but stopped. “Wait. You came _after_ that part.”

Jim’s smile widened to a grin. “As far as you know.” When O’Brien tilted his head to the side, he laughed sheepishly. “I may have asked Karen to take a closer look at you.”

“Why’s that?” O’Brien had known Jim for long enough to have a hunch, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Jim shrugged. “Figured it’d be a good way of getting to know you. And hey, it worked!” He playfully shoved O’Brien with his shoulder. “Your turn, why’d you pet a _crocodile_?”

“Well, I figured making friends with her would make it much easier to get to know you.”

The two of them shared a look, then burst out laughing.

“It seems like we were making things much more complicated than was necessary.”

Jim nodded. “In our defense, complicated or not, it did end up working!”

“True enough.” O’Brien shook his head. “Come on, let’s get going. Dinner won’t cook itself.”

“Jim, I will need some space to prepare dinner.” O’Brien gestured towards the rocks cluttering the table. He tried to sound annoyed, but utterly failed; he enjoyed hearing Jim talk about what made them special far too much.

And Jim knew he did. “Sure thing!” he said and untangled his fingers from O’Brien’s.

As Jim tidied up the kitchen, O’Brien grabbed the ingredients and turned the stove on; soon enough, their house was filled by the smell of Moqueca.

When O’Brien’s back was turned, Jim carefully snuck closer, trying to score a spoonful already. But O’Brien didn’t even turn around; without looking, he reached out and stopped Jim’s hand just before he reached the pan.

“You can wait until it’s ready.”

There were two reasons O’Brien didn’t turn to look at Jim: First, to hide the smile spreading on his face, and second, because he just _knew_ Jim would was currently making some very impressive puppy-dog eye.

“Aww, Austin, please?”

At the sound of Jim’s voice, O’Brien made the mistake of glancing over, and sure enough, the look in Jim’s eye could’ve melted even the iciest hearts.

O’Brien sighed. “Fine, go on.”

“You’re the best!” Jim gave O’Brien a quick hug before finally getting his spoonful of stew.

O’Brien chuckled. “Just remember to leave some for me, too.”

“That was _one_ time!” Jim took another spoon filled with Moqueca before he stepped back. While O’Brien finished cooking, Jim set the table—including, of course, one plate on the floor for Karen. She was family, after all.

Later that night, they sat in the garden together, looking up at the stars.

“You know,” Jim said, snuggling a bit closer to O’Brien. “I’m really glad you decided to pet her that day.” He yawned and laid his head on O’Brien’s shoulder.

“As am I.” O’Brien rested his cheek on Jim’s head.

Jim was already drifting off to sleep when O’Brien laid an arm around him. O’Brien gazed at the stars a little while longer before he scooped up Jim—still asleep—and carried him back inside, followed closely by Karen.


End file.
